Inalcanzable
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Creía que tomaría lo que le pertenecía o al menos una compleja representación de ello, pero a cambió descubrió algo que no quería saber.


Hola a todos.

Comenzando el año y lo primero que vengo a publicar es clasificación "M" _Ashhh. _Sí, ahí lo tienen. Si son sensibles, ahorrense el mal rato y cierren la pestaña; y si no les molesta, disfrútenlo.

He dicho en varias ocasiones que no me gusta escribir sexo explícito (entiéndase lemon) y si se preguntan cómo diablos salió esto, sólo significa que Zahaki es humana y a veces quiere algo de R-18 ¿Problem? Para algunos quizás esto ni siquiera merezca la clasificación de explícito, pero por si las dudas lo trataré como tal.

**Disclaimer:** Tales of the abyss para sanidad mental de muchos pertenece a Namco Bandai.

* * *

><p><strong>Inalcanzable<strong>

**By Zahaki**

Como una ráfaga flameante se había abalanzado sobre él. Extremidades lánguidas y dubitativas ahogaban su cuello en una presión sofocante.

Respirar dolía.

Su piel ardía bajo las gruesas capas de su armadura siendo aplastadas por aquel cuerpo tembloroso haciendo que su capacidad de vocalizar quedara completamente olvidada.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba sentirse tan desconcertado cada vez que ese ser se empeñaba en plantarse en su camino como si fuese un obstáculo (a pesar de que esas no fueran sus intenciones). Y así como el desconcierto había llegado ante la inexplicable aproximación, sólo pudo intensificarse por el fortuito choque de sus labios.

Necesitado. Estaba necesitado de tacto.

Tal vez como alguna vez lo estuvo él sin encontrar nada reconfortante que se enredara a su lado y le brindara un par de horas de confort antes de volver a su vida.

La intención de alejarle estuvo presente en todo momento, mas no consiguió que su cuerpo respondiera a su súplica dejándose vencer por el instinto. Había un caleidoscopio en la mirada esmeralda, un portal absorbente que no daba tregua a sus contradictorios pensamientos.

Y no sabía cómo había cedido con tan ridícula facilidad, el cuerpo zigzagueante de la réplica se enredaba junto al suyo de una forma tan embriagadora que no pudo impedir que las pesadas prendas superiores de su armadura comenzaran a ceder debido al insoportable calor a pesar de que afuera hubiese una ventisca como hacía mucho no se había visto en Keterburg.

Pronto no sólo se vio correspondiendo a los hambrientos labios del idiota sino que también cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que estaba necesitando de ese tacto, recordándose que aún era un humano. El calor nubló sus sentidos lo suficiente como para no dar paso a las ambigüedades que en ocasiones detenían sus acciones. El adictivo movimiento de sus labios obligaban a la réplica a desvanecerse en su boca hambrienta; y nuevamente se recordaba que lo odiaba, que odiaba que ese desecho pudiera hacerle sentir ese ardor que quemaba su vientre y se extendía por su pecho hasta expulsarlo por su boca en ásperos jadeos.

—Te odio, Desecho—dijo sin reprimir el desprecio que tintaba su voz que cada vez más se tornaba gutural.

Luke había entreabierto los ojos y lo miró con expresión solitaria, sin pena, sin duda, con un deje insatisfacción sin llegar a ser lamentable. Asch se sintió ligeramente abrumado, quizás esperando haberlo herido lo suficiente para enaltecer su ego herido a causa de la usurpación involuntaria de la que una vez buscó venganza.

—Lo sé y tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo—turbado por la firmeza de aquella declaración tan serena, le observó fijamente. Sus manos aún asidas a sus costados habían detenido por completo su recorrido. Luke continuó sin que él se lo esperara—. Pronto lo compensaré.

¿Compensar? ¿Compensar qué? ¿De qué manera? Por un instante se desconectó cuando las preguntas comenzaron a llenar su cabeza. La réplica le desconcertaba en muchos aspectos pero en ese instante era de una manera que le frustraba tanto como le irritaba. No se percató del momento en el que el pelirrojo más joven se había separado de él para deshacerse de sus pantalones.

Luke le daba la espalda mientras descubría la curvatura de sus muslos redondos que brillaron a contra luz de las piedras fónicas de los faroles que se colaban por el vitral, pero Asch lo único que tenía en la cabeza era ese movimiento monótono y desprovisto de la pasión inicial con la que lo había abordado. Algo bullía en su interior, una sensación incómoda se arremolinó en su pecho dándole unas incontenibles ganas de arrancarse la piel para deshacerse de eso, mas no ejecutó movimiento alguno salvo el de sus ojos siguiendo la caminata del otro volviendo a su regazo.

El menor le observó unos instantes antes de acomodarse de vuelta en sus piernas y pudo percibir que le costó retomar la postura inicial y ofensiva.

—Entiendo que te moleste esto… —susurró suavemente Luke atrayéndolo al presente sin que sus facciones se mostraran aturdidas. Había seguridad pero más que eso, podía distinguir una mezcla de resignación que le molestaba profundamente—pero realmente no soy muy bueno y-

Asch en un movimiento desesperado tomó el rostro del otro colocando la mano sobre su boca para enmudecerlo. Sus dedos se tensaron sobre la piel del pelirrojo y era irrefrenable el deseo que sentía de torcer esa mandíbula, mas se contuvo de seguir aplicando presión. Su cuerpo temblaba y él no sabía por qué. Luke no se defendió, por el contrario cerró los ojos, esperando. La resignación se acentuaba en su expresión.

— ¿A qué estás jugando, Réplica?—su voz aunque era baja, zigzagueó cual lengua de serpiente envuelta en una ira que amenazaba con estallar— ¿Crees que ofreciendo tu cuerpo compensarás algo? Muchos hay como tú y apuesto mi vida a que la experiencia sería más grata.

El agarre fue menguando hasta que el mismo Luke se apoyó sobre sus codos y se incorporó poco a poco. Con el movimiento, la coleta que sostenía sus cortos cabellos desapareció y estos cayeron desordenados aleteando contra su rostro.

—No estoy jugando—dijo suavemente aunque lo suficientemente entendible—. No considero esto un juego—repitió en un tono un poco más modulado—. Si quieres puedes verlo como un capricho que no estás en la obligación de satisfacer—Luke alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos serios y punzantes de Asch e intentó una nueva aproximación alcanzando las mejillas contrarias y deslizando sus manos hasta asirse a su nuca—. El que haya dicho que lo compensaría no significa que sea de esta forma—posó los labios sobre los contrarios y el Original no le detuvo ni siquiera cuando sintió las cortas uñas enterrarse entre su cuello y cabeza—. Aunque puede que más temprano que tarde sepas el _cómo_.

Al Dios General le tomó más tiempo del necesario para que su cerebro descifrara el mensaje de su réplica y con el remolino de pensamientos nublando su cabeza, no pudo dar con el significado del mismo. Lo único que era claro es que su cuerpo quemaba y se maldecía una y otra vez por desearlo, por hundirse y hacerse uno con él. Quizás, así recuperaría lo que le pertenecía o al menos le dejaría alguna sensación de pertenencia, de cualquier forma, no tenía mucho tiempo para disfrutar nada de lo que llegase a arrebatarle a Luke y el recordar que su tiempo era tan limitado, sólo dejaba una amarga insatisfacción.

_Todo era tan lejano._

El peso de su réplica le hizo tumbarse suavemente mientras aún sentía su lengua torpe e inexperta buscar la suya y en respuesta dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado que hizo al menor separarse de inmediato—Besas terrible—dijo con voz trémula y ronca.

Luke sonrió dando la impresión de estar avergonzado aunque él no estaba seguro de que su interpretación fuese la más acertada—Pues tú no colaboras demasiado.

La tensión comenzó a dispersarse poco a poco y Asch podía al menos avanzar sin que su cabeza le reprochara la insensatez que estaba por cometer, después de todo, era algo que su cuerpo anhelaba y él no estaba en condiciones de reprimirse un desahogo. Simplemente estaba tomando lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Se separó de la cama y tomando a Luke por los hombros invirtió las posiciones, el movimiento había sorprendido al menor de los pelirrojos que con ojos abiertos y brillosos le observaba sin perder detalle. Sonrió complacido y ladeó el rostro contemplando una que otra cicatriz que cruzaba el cuerpo del chico, sin embargo no se detuvo demasiado tiempo en ello—Déjame enseñarte a usar bien esa boca.

El cuerpo de Luke convulsionó bajo su peso y luego quedó tenso por varios segundos. El general con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza no perdió la oportunidad de juguetear con sus delgados labios frotándose contra estos antes de decidir que era suficiente y empezar a mordisquearlos algunas veces suaves y otras con mayor fuerza halándolo hacia su posición. El menor dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado y susurró su nombre haciéndole sentirse ridículamente vanidoso.

Prontamente, sus pantalones comenzaron a sofocarle. Él ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de la última persona con la que lo había hecho, pero tampoco recordaba que la sensación se sintiera tan incómoda al punto de la desesperación. Dispuesto a complacer su necesidad y el "capricho" del idiota, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para sólo deshacerse del cinturón y bajar la cremallera. Su masculinidad emergió erecta y para amainar un poco la sensación incómoda que la fuerte tensión que las ropas habían dejado, la frotó varias veces bajo la atenta mirada del otro. Quiso hacer un comentario pedante pero incluso él sabía cuando debía poner límites a su ponzoñosa lengua.

— ¿Lo harás así? —preguntó el menor con ligera alarma. Asch no entendió la pregunta del todo por lo que sólo le dedicó una mirada dudosa mientras fruncía las cejas. Luke prosiguió—Digo, puede que sea algo incómodo con los pantalones o algo…

— ¿No es más fácil decir que quieres verme bien? —inquirió atrapando en el aire la patética excusa. Se bajó de la cama y deshaciendo más los broches de seguridad, dejó que su pantalón deslizara hasta el suelo. Para él no representaba ningún problema el despojarse de sus ropas, sino lo había hecho con anterioridad era por indiferencia al asunto.

A Luke no le tomó demasiado tiempo seguir el ritmo de sus besos y a él se le comenzó a hacer más adictivo los labios de su réplica. Su cuerpo se frotaba sobre el otro juntando el pre semen de ambos sobre sus vientres y a él no le hizo falta meditar en el asunto para entender que era suficiente jugueteo. Impaciente pero sin demostrarlo, cubrió sus dedos con sus propios fluidos salivales bajo la mirada nublada del menor y deslizó las manos por debajo de sus glúteos sin reprimirse el arrastrar sus dígitos humedecidos por la piel entre sus piernas.

Una vez más ensordeció su consciencia a los reclamos interiores y sin dar lugar a dudas, introdujo dedo a dedo. Las uñas se habían clavado en sus hombros con fuerza y el cuerpo bajo el suyo se comenzó a estremecer con fuertes espasmos contra el colchón—Tú lo pediste—recordó sin detenerse en el escrutinio en su interior. Las contracciones le oprimían lo suficiente los dedos como para tener que torcerlos en la búsqueda de un avance más conveniente.

—N-nadie te ha pedido que te detengas—respondió el otro con voz temblorosa. El ímpetu no ocultaba que se esforzaba en soportar la incomodidad.

No quiso pensar en las razones que le habían llevado a aceptar la insinuación del pelirrojo. Era muy posible que lo estuviera utilizando y si ese era el caso, al menos no dejaría que las huellas se borraran rápidamente del otro cuerpo. Después de todo, había nacido del suyo. Cuando extrajo sus dedos, Luke dejó caer la cabeza con pesadez contra la almohada intentando jalar enormes cantidades de oxigeno con la boca abierta—Voy a continuar—anunció más por una extraña forma de amabilidad y el otro asintió volviendo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras sus dedos se cerraban sobre las sábanas.

Asch lo sostuvo con suavidad al principio—Si tensas tu cuerpo dolerá más—dijo a modo de sugerencia. Paseó el pulgar por los huesos sobresalientes de las caderas del otro antes de apretar con firmeza, colocándolo en posición. Y sin dar oportunidad a que reconsiderara el hecho, ya estaba en la profundidad de su réplica. Luke gimió con dolor, mas el sonido no llegó a sus oídos porque enmudeció bajo la acumulación de la saliva en su garganta y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara retorcerse intentando en vano alejarse. Afianzó el agarre impidiéndoselo. La humedad acumulada en los lacrimales del menor comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro y él se limitó a contemplarlo largamente.

Algo empezó a extenderse por su falo, prueba de la inexperiencia del menor y de su falta de tacto para tratar con la misma, pero no podían culparle. La amabilidad no estaba en su itinerario. Deslizó una mano por el pecho contrario y se sintió extraño al percibir el calor que irradiaba ese cuerpo tendido. Casi olvidaba cómo se sentía el tocar una piel ajena a la suya y por ridículo que parezca, agradeció no tener puesto los guantes. Al percatarse de lo que hacía y pensaba, quiso alejarse, pero Luke sostuvo su mano con fuerza obligándole a inclinarse.

Aún temblaba y gimoteaba muy suavemente reforzando el agarre sobre su mano ahora que la tenía al alcance. La respiración se cerró entre ellos compartiendo el mismo aire y él tuvo una imperativa necesidad de volver a atrapar los labios del menor. Los músculos a su alrededor comenzaron a relajarse haciendo que involuntariamente su pelvis comenzara a deslizarse y que el ritmo aumentara progresivamente; y aunque de vez en cuando Luke gruñía de dolor, él se encargó de desviar su atención a las mordidas y lamidas que esparcía desde su cuello al pecho. Las cicatrices del otro reposaron bajo el movimiento de su lengua y al igual que las suyas, eran completamente sensibles.

Y en el fuero de su ser, se desapareció por completo el significado del tiempo hasta que estalló dentro de Luke.

Cayó al lado del otro, extenuado. Luke se hizo un ovillo en un extremo de la pequeña cama y Asch se estiró con el rostro al techo, silencioso. Contrario a sus expectativas, no había satisfacción alguna de pertenencia. Sólo un vacío profundo que incomodaba y le regresaba a la realidad inundándole de sus preocupaciones.

Vio la espalda de su réplica. Ascendía y descendía suavemente como si durmiera. Sabía que Luke tenía que reunirse con su equipo. No tenía idea de bajo qué excusa se había escabullido del resguardo de los demás y aunque entendía que sería una complicación que ese asunto se supiera, en sus condiciones no podía hacerle volver. Decidió permitirle unas horas de sueño y se acomodó a su lado dejando que el olor de su cuerpo intensificado por el sudor le inundara los sentidos. Reconfortándose con el aroma diferente a la tierra mojada de sus botas o a la sangre que usualmente permanecía en sus ropas y se impregnaba en su nariz. Y aunque quiso rozar de nuevo esa piel, reprimió el deseo por razones que sólo alguien como él podía entender.

No tenía el tiempo para disfrutar de nada. Prefería consumirse en la soledad y que su existencia siguiera siendo una sombra en la historia de Auldrant.

—Asch…—escuchó su llamado débil como si apenas pudiera conservar la consciencia— Si desaparezco ¿al fin podrás ser feliz?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía o incluso reparar en las palabras del otro, su cuerpo se había movido hacia él, obligándole a girarse. La mueca incómoda que seguramente era provocada por el dolor del sexo no ocultó la tristeza y algo más.

Había temor.

Pupilas tristes y temblorosas bajo una falsa sonrisa cansada, un cuerpo febril y dedos tensándose sobre su torso como si buscara un lugar al cual aferrarse. Y él odiaba la familiaridad de esa reacción, odiaba la manera en la que se vio reflejado en la actitud de la réplica, pero sobretodo, odiaba la revelación que ese encuentro había producido.

Le atrajo más a su pecho y Luke pareció dejar de temblar en el acopio de sus brazos, enterando la cabeza en la mitad del volumen remarcado por los músculos de su torso—No digas tonterías, Réplica—dijo. Su voz salió tan plana e impersonal como de costumbre—. Todos desapareceremos algún día.

—Tienes razón.

No mencionó que desaparecería junto a él muy pronto.

* * *

><p>Sólo por si se lo preguntaban (lo cual dudo) este fic está ubicado después de los acontecimientos de la Torre de Rem.<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
